Hakuouki Sisters
by Teddy Bears And Company
Summary: Four sisters, who were almost alike in some way or another, somehow got transported to the Tokugawa Era. Their next step: blending in with their surroundings. ...What will they do afterward? What will happen when they get themselves involve with the Shinsengumi? (Story centers four OCs)


**Disclaimer**: _Hakuouki_ (薄桜鬼) is a video game series by Idea Factory. It was later animated by Studio DEEN.

**Note**: OMG, I was rereading this one day and thought I post this up. 8D

This story is mostly written by Ayumi and Kohaku. (I am Kohaku, who is mainly on FanFiction.) But this story idea was also by Seiri and Kuu. Us four sisters created these events together. And I make sure they can proof read before I update. There may still be mistakes too, I apologize. Another thing, because all of us have lives, this fanfic story will be updated rather slowly. To be safe, let's say one chapter per month. LOL 8D

Enjoy reading! :D

* * *

**Hakuouki Sisters  
****Chapter 1**

"Thank you!" Emika bowed her head to the grocery storeowner, two large plastic bags in her hands. She exited the store and stared up at the sun setting in the sky. She smiled as she headed for the direction for the long way to her home.

Emika was a young adult woman with black hair, which was tied into a high ponytail. Her hair was grown out down to her upper back. She had some bangs at her eye level and longer bangs down to her chest that covered a bit of her ears. Her brown eyes looked up at the sunset, glimmering with smiles.

The long way home for Emika was a quiet and lonely path. She quickly came across a wooden fence and a traditional Japanese house barricaded inside. Emika peaked over the fence with a big smile. "Hm, I haven't seen this place before..."

She saw a young teenage boy carrying out supplies from the house, dusting off ancient-looking items that were almost all over the yard. Interested, the female college student quickly walked toward the gates and knocked on the fence doors. Instantly she got the boy's attention.

Waving her hand, she greeted, "Hi there! Has this place always been here?" She looked around curiously again.

The boy seemed baffled at first and smiled kindly to her as another woman had walked through the front doors. "Hi, welcome to Yuuko's Shop," he returned the greeting with a smile, bowing politely at her.

At the boy, Emika tilted her head, as she easily entered the grounds of the 'shop', "Yuuko's Shop?" She did not see any visible or obvious signs like it anywhere though.

The black haired older woman walked closer to Emika with a rather amused smirk, "I'm Yuuko. The owner of this store. And this is Watanuki, my assistant."

Carefully, Emika studied the house behind the woman and was confused, "Oh, so this is a store? I thought you guys might be having a yard sale or something." Emika glanced at their products that the young teenager was dusting. Her eyes instantly landed on a glassed vile, with bright red liquid contained in it. Emika was intrigued right away and approached it first, "Hey! This looks interesting! Is this a Fruit Drink?"

The young boy scratched his face as he wasn't sure. Watanuki had turned to Yuuko who now was giving Emika a rather dark look. "You saw that among all of the junk we put out here, huh?" She began taking steps toward the younger girl.

Emika gave Yuuko a confused look, "Huh?"

With a thin smile, Yuuko dismissed it, "You can have it, for free."

Beaming widely, Emika queried, "Really? Does it taste good?"

Yuuko put a finger up that instantly shut Emika up, "BUT, only on one condition." Emika paid attention now. "_You_ or anyone else must not drink from it."

'_Seems simple enough._' Emika nodded to herself. "Okay. Deal." She shook hands with Yuuko and put the glassed vile with the rest of her groceries. "Thanks, Yuuko-san. I'll come back to give you more business."

Yuuko only gave her a wave good-bye and Emika went right on her way.

Soon enough, Emika reached back to her apartment, where her three younger sisters were present in the living room. The young adults all had boredom written all over their face.

Minoko was reading, sitting on the couch. Her dark brown hair was the longest, reaching and covering her whole back. It was left untied and her bangs were cut straight over her eyebrows. The color of her eyes was the same as Emika's, a dark brown hue.

Ohana was bored out of her mind, lying on the ground. Her light brown hair was the shortest, touching the base of her neck and her collarbone. Her bangs were above her eyes and her hair covered her ears. Like her sisters, she had the same eye color.

And Raiharu was watching TV, flipping the channel constantly. She was sitting on the floor with her back up against the couch where Minoko was. Raiharu had black hair that touched her shoulder blades. The top part of her hair was tied up into a high ponytail while the bottom part of her hair was free. The side bangs covered a little of her cheeks and the shorter bangs were over eyebrows. She had the same eye color as well.

Emika slammed the door loudly, screaming, "Girls! I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Ohana called from the living room, still lying lazily on the ground. She barely glanced over to the eldest.

Emika entered into the living room and both Minoko and Raiharu turned away from what they were doing. "Welcome home," Raiharu blinked expressionlessly.

Minoko flattened her eyes, "Took you long enough."

Turning off the TV, Raiharu gently put the remote control down on the floor. And then she asked, "You got the ingredients for dinner?" She leaned over the couch with her arms by the seated Minoko and her book.

Emika headed to the kitchen and threw the plastic bags on the counter. "Anyone up for some early celebration?! We survived another trimester of college!" Every single one of the sisters was in college now and summer vacation had finally just arrived.

Standing up quickly, Ohana walked over to the breakfast table, "Ohh! What did you get?"

Emika pulled out the glassed vile that Yuuko had warned not to drink. But Emika wasn't going to _tell_ them that very detail. "I got this cool looking glassed vile! After we're done with the Fruit Punch Drink, we can keep it as memory!"

Minoko put her face right in front of Emika's object, "Ohh. It does look pretty cool."

Making an annoyed face, Raiharu uttered, "You know I don't like Fruit Punch, Emika. Why did you get it?"

Emika pouted back, "Well, it was the only one left."

Blinking once, Ohana looked over to Raiharu, "Oh, come on Rai-neechan. This is once in a life time experience."

"With a Fruit Juice?" Raiharu laughed, slapping her forehead, "Not really." Just then, Ohana made an upside down smile, causing Raiharu to groan. "…Fine. Just this once," Raiharu nodded, trying not to think too much.

Ohana punched her hand into the air, "YAY!"

While the girls were chatting happily about their little celebration, Emika had pulled out four cups and poured the red drink equally for everyone.

Ohana had been staring really close at the drink and made a questionable face, "It looks more like tomato juice to me." It was thick and red.

"Tomato juice?" Minoko looked rather happy at the analysis that Ohana had made. "Really?! YAY!"

Emika and Raiharu both made disgusted face to Minoko, who loved tomatoes. Emika shook her head, "Whatever. I got this for us, so let's celebrate already!" Emika grabbed her cup and raised it to the air. "CHEERS!"

Her three younger sisters did the same thing and they all knocked their cups together lightly, shouting at the same time, "CHEERS~!"

And all four of them drunk it all in one gulp. It tasted more bitter than sweet or sour as they thought it was going to be. And the liquid was thick and hard to swallow. But the four of them did it and then stared at each other with a happy smile.

But suddenly those smiles disappeared when everything in their vision went unexpectedly white almost instantly.

~O~

The first to wake up was Emika. Her eyes slowly opened and her whole body was feeling really itchy against a sandy ground. Lifting up her head by an inch or two, she saw her three sisters lying down right in her view. Emika slowly sat up and found her body sitting half in the lake's water and the other half dried on the beach. Surprisingly, her sisters were in the same situation.

At this moment, Emika stared at the bright sun in the middle of the sky. "What… just happened?" She stood up as her sisters too were starting to wake up. She looked over the large lake and the forest that surrounded it. They were alone, or so it seemed. "Is this… a dream?" She pinched herself and felt pain. "No… it's real."

Slowly sitting up, Raiharu groaned, "What happened?" She looked up at Emika with confusion, "Emika?"

Minoko snapped out from her position as well, "DID WE JUST GET KIDNAPPED?!" She had flipped up her upper body like a spring.

Rubbing her left eye, Ohana looked worried, "…What was in that drink?!"

The word 'drink' caused Emika to panic immediately. _'Is this why that Yuuko-san said not to drink it? What was in there?!'_ Emika shook her head mentally while her sisters all got up on their feet and trying to grasp their situation. "A-anyways! Let's go and look around! We may get some answers if we find someone."

Rubbing the back of her head roughly, Minoko sighed, "Man! What is going on here?!"

Bitterly and foremost, Raiharu walked deeper into the water. "Wait," she raised her right hand, her sour face over to her sisters. "Let's get all of these disgusting sand off of us."

Ohana nodded, "Good idea!" Ohana looked over to Raiharu who had only splashed her face once to only stop in shock. Ohana looked over to the second oldest, "What's wrong, Rai-neechan?"

Eyes widened, Raiharu pointed to her own reflection, "WHO'S THIS?! MY-MY-MY REFLECTION!"

Ohana looked at her sister's mirror image, gasping in shock. Raiharu instead of black hair, the second oldest had pink hair and a completely different facial structure. Everything physical from her neck to head was different in her reflection compared to when Ohana would look at Raiharu in real life. Even her dark brown eyes were now in a dull blue color in the reflection.

Falling backwards, Ohana landed her bottom in the water due to the shock. "What happened to your reflection?!" When she looked at Raiharu again to check for the pink hair, all she saw that her sister still looked the same with her black hair when she looked at her with her own eyes. It was different from what the water's reflection had shown. Why was that?

Minoko and Emika looked over at the two girls and too noticed Raiharu's reflection. And then staring at their own for a good few seconds. Their looks had also been altered. Was the water something special?!

Emika saw her hair was now blond and she was able to tell the color of her eyes were now blue. She looked like an English person. The shape of her face was alien to her.

As for Minoko, her hair was dark blue and her pupils were violet. She felt as though her face had gotten a bit rounder. Her lips were thinner than before as well.

And then for Ohana, she stared quietly at her black hair. But forget the plain black hair, her pupils were sort of a magenta color. Even her face was round, no matter how long she studied it.

Suddenly and at the same time, all four sisters began to dread in a crazy rage together. Birds in the area flew away due to the loud screaming of the sisters. Even though they seemed a little prettier in the water's reflection… that was certainly _not_ the problem!

~O~

Angrily, Minoko crossed her arms as she was the last person of the line while Emika and Ohana was peaking over from behind a large tree trunk. The sun was already setting and the sisters all were still in shock. But they continued on to find some life form.

It wasn't too long after they left the lake they were washing themselves in. Easily less than a mile walk, there was a dusty road filled with lively people. But just not any people. People in traditional kimonos and getas. Both Emika and Ohana gawked with their mouths dropping to the floor.

Raiharu sighed as she directed her eyes at the two sisters, "So? What do you two see?"

Slowly, Ohana looked back to the two sisters at the back of the line first. "Well. Let's do some brainstorming of what had happened so far."

Emika veered, "Good idea."

All four sisters sat in a circle now, temporary hidden from the world. Minoko glared at Emika mostly, "What is there to talk about?!"

Struggling not to sigh, Raiharu tried to stay calm and wanted to brainstorm. "We fainted after we had some questionable drink," she started of first. She was thinking that way since it was the most suspicious object.

Ohana nodded, "And we showed up randomly at a lake."

Minoko sighed heavily, "WITH OUR reflection completely changed, but for some reason, when we all look at each other, we look the same." Her eyes shifted back and forth at each girl.

Emika then flexed her biceps, "Not to mention that it feels like I got stronger." Maybe she would be able to punch the lights out of five men or something.

Sighing a little, Raiharu glanced over to the eldest, "I think that applies to all of us too." They all felt their strength was not normal. No need to test it out though, they could just feel it.

Ohana tilted her head, "AND… all of the people so far we spotted … they all seem to be wearing clothes from the Tokugawa Era. In other terms, Kimonos."

Greatly interested, Minoko seemed to have cooled down from raging. "So, we got sent to the past?" she wondered out loud, snapping a finger.

Emika shuffled her hair, "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS IN THAT DRINK?!"

"_If_ we were sent to the past magically…" Ohana tried to speculate, "Does that mean the lake, where we woke from, was where our apartment stood before? Wait—after lots of years…?" She had no idea how to use her words about the before and after.

"So this would make old Kyoto, or better yet, Edo?" Raiharu figured, a blank look on her face as she wasn't sure she was correct or not.

Emika was ever more shocked, "Y-you're right!" She began to bit her fingernails as she recalled Yuuko's words over and over again.

Once more, Minoko crossed her arms, "Well, then how do we go back?"

Emika frowned deeply and desperately, "I don't know."

Becoming very curious, Minoko began to think herself, "Would we age?" All three sisters looked at her, confused. "I mean, we're from the future and all. Maybe that's how it'll work. We just wait for time to come back." She laughed, though she was very serious about it.

The three sisters ignored her continuing manic laugh and turned to each other. Raiharu didn't look at all pleased at the conclusion Minoko had thought up. "So, does this mean we have to 'blend in'?" She was now horrified. How would they use the toilet in this age?

Ohana too had the same face Raiharu had, "Rai-neechan is right! WE WILL HAVE TO BLEND IN WITH THE FOLKS!"

With a head tilted, Emika scratched her face, "I don't think we have any other choice."

Minoko stopped her laughing and looked over, "Uh… so how are going to go live from now on?"

"I don't know!" Emika had tears in her eyes. She could not even imagine how to deal this!

Deeply sighing, Ohana's eyes lifted up to the darkening sky, "Well, first we must get some kimonos!" She fit her fist on her palm, excited all of a sudden now, "I SAY WE KNOCK OUT SOME PEASANTS AND STEAL THEIR CLOTHES!"

Emika shook her head, in disbelief, "OR – OR! We go find their laundry line and steal their clothes."

Ohana froze in her spot, "… _Oh_." She nodded, never having that thought cross her mind, "You're right. We should go with that."

Minoko giggled, "Then, I think we should hurry."

Raiharu nodded, looking up at the sky, "Minoko is right. We should or the gate will close in on us." Since it was getting dark, what if the city closed its gates early?

One thing bothered Ohana though. "But how are we even able to _get_ in if we're still in our modern clothes?" she inquired, gazing at her sisters slowly.

Everyone looked at each other before hearing a slow horse's trot. Turning towards the road, they easily spied a large carriage carrying piles of haystack. Without saying anything to each other, Raiharu pointed to the carriage, "Our ride is here." She almost smirked.

The three sisters nodded and quickly, and luckily no one else was behind the carriage, charged for the haystack. Lightly, they landed into the hay. Hearing only mumbles of the guards and the city folks for a long while, the four sisters patiently waited for the carriage to stop. When it did and the man that drove the carriage disappeared, the four sisters crawled out of the haystack.

The sisters glanced around their surroundings and realized they were in a very rich-looking horse stable. Ohana looked curiously around the place, "Where are we?"

Seeing only lanterns lit up, Emika folded her arms up to her chest as she tried to picture where they were. "At… some rich man's place?" she assumed.

Minoko shrugged, "Well, that makes it easier for us. We just gotta find his clothes then!"

Before any of them could talk, they began to hear some rather feminine giggles and then the reek of alcohol filled the air. Raiharu turned to the other sisters disgusted, "D-don't tell me…"

Nearly freaking out, as if she knew what Raiharu was going to say, Emika put her hand up really fast, "NOT YET! We don't know if we're in that RED area yet!"

Boldly, Minoko began to make her way toward the nearest gate, "Well! It doesn't matter where we are! We need clothes! CLOTHES!"

Blinking innocently, Ohana tilted her head, "But, where?"

Bravely, Minoko left first and the other three girls followed her out for they didn't want to lose each other. It wasn't long before Emika noticed some clothes hanging from the second floor balcony.

"Ohh! I see some nice kimonos!" She pointed in a whisper. But her face dropped to a grim when she heard some very loud moans.

In that very moment, Raiharu instantly covered Ohana's ears who too made a disgusted face. With her ears still covered, Ohana turned to her oldest sisters, "WE are in the Red Light District!"

Without a thought, Minoko covered Ohana's mouth, "SHH! We're going to get spotted!"

Emika didn't care much about the loud moans and walked over to the pillar, "I think we can use this to climb up there."

Raiharu didn't seem really impress, "How?"

"Yeah! How?" Ohana nodded back and forth.

Smiling widely, Emika whispered excitedly, "WE'LL CLIMB IT LIKE MONKEYS!"

"Like monkeys!" Minoko agreed with a grin.

Ohana raised her hand, "I-I think I'll do a watch out from down here then."

With no hesitation, Raiharu nodded, "I shall accompany Ohana. I don't want her virgin eyes to get raped either."

Without further due, Emika looked up at the room that was still clearly lit up, "Well, it seems they won't see our shadow as the moon is on the other side and their room is as clear as day. We'll be fine! We need some kimonos!"

With that said, she hugged the pillar and began to pull herself up. She was stronger than before, she noted again. Minoko followed suit and they both softly and swiftly climbed up. Successfully reaching to the second floor's balcony, both girls began to choose out their favorite ones. There were at least a dozen just sitting out there.

Emika put a green one over her modern clothes, "Hmm, I think this will do." She smiled.

Minoko had chosen a black one, "I look like a ninja now!" She almost chuckled with a satisfied smirk. And then she hurried to steal some more for change of clothes.

Eyes over the balcony, Emika whispered back down to the other sisters, "Which colors do you two want?" However, there was no one down there.

Minoko had poked Emika on the sides, making her look up, "They're up here now."

Somehow, Raiharu and Ohana were beside Minoko. Emika gave her two sisters a surprised look, "Huh? Why?"

Minoko chuckled, throwing her arms back of her head, "They climbed up like monkeys!"

With an annoyed pout, Ohana shook a fist to Minoko, "We did not, Mino-nee!"

Unbothered about being monkeys, Raiharu shrugged to the eldest, "We had no choice. We found some people heading this way, so we had to come up."

Then all four sisters quieted down as a couple of guys were right below the balcony, just walking and chatting away. Emika looked around the area for another way to escape as both Ohana and Raiharu quickly chose their kimonos as well. Ohana had taken blue kimono whereas Raiharu grabbed a pale pink one. Then Emika pointed up, gesturing their way of exiting. Ohana didn't seem willing.

Emika frowned, "What other choice do we have?" The roof was the best route for they were as powerful as leaping monkeys now!

Minoko was the first one to climb up the pillar, "Come on! We can be ninjas!" She giggled evilly. Though, she was the one carrying all the kimonos she could, resulting her having difficulties going up. So she threw one away, which fell beside Raiharu.

Indifferently, Raiharu shrugged, "Up the roof it is." And she followed Minoko up as the next sister.

Emika gestured for Ohana to go first and then they all finally climbed on top of the roof. "Okay," Emika nodded with a smile on her face. "Let's get out of the district and afterwards we'll figure out another plan what to do."

With no complaints, Minoko nodded, "Well, sounds good to me!" She said as she jumped off from one roof to the next one now, still carrying the extra kimonos she took.

Ohana sighed, "Not too fast!" She leaped off just as quick. Both Raiharu and Emika soon caught up with the youngest sisters. "But, really, what are we going to do now that we can 'blend' in?" Ohana wondered out loud.

"Yeah, aren't we a bit too fancy?" Minoko questioned. All of the kimonos she had looked seemed too pricey.

Right at that moment before anyone else could answer as all four girls landed on the same area of the roof at the same time, the roof below them collapsed.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"AHHHH!"

"OH SHIT!"

"THIS WEAK ASS-!"

Lucky for them, they fallen safely and the people who were loudly enjoying their time in their private room were also safe. The girls had landed right into the laps of four handsome men. And the whole room grew silent, with only the exceptions of the roof still slightly crumbling and dusting.

Blankly, Raiharu stared up at the guy that she landed on. Muscular, bulky, and a big confused look on his face. She calmly stared back at him as her mind raced, _'Oh god. What are we going to do? Oh god!'_ Though he was the biggest guy there, the only one wearing a headband, he had a kinder face that didn't scare Raiharu too easily.

Emika began to blush as she stared right into the confused, cold purple eyes of a pretty dark haired man. A small smile was on her face as she had landed onto his arms. _'Holy, this guy is hella hot.'_

Ohana's expression was dropped from a calm face to a horrified look. _'OH SHIT THIS GUY IS SCARY!'_ The guy of indigo hair that caught her in his arms was practically giving her the coldest stare through his long bangs.

Silently, Minoko had been staring at the red head, bulky man for a bit. He was simply staring back as if he was trying to grasp what just happened. When his mouth itched to raise a question, Minoko's mind worked like crazy.

She suddenly grabbed his sake cup from his hand and drunk it in one shot. Letting out a 'kahhh' sound, "GOOD SAKE!" She then got up naturally, hugging some of the kimonos she still had, as if nothing had happened and headed for the door. "EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME!" Her sisters turned their heads to her, confused and baffled, their mouths dropping to the floor. "JUST HAVING FUN HERE!" Her steps were wobbling as she exited the silent filled room.

Emika sweat dropped, _'Don't tell me Minoko is aiming for 'drunk'? Holy shit, that is sad._'

Ohana then grabbed her mouth with both hands and began to gag, "Oooo. I don't feel so good!" She wanted to get up, but still need some time to adjust the man's cold gaze directed to her.

Emika's mouth dropped and she began to blush like crazy, her face completely red. _'Oh well, at least my face looks drunk._' She rolled off of the man that caught her and sent him a wink, "EXCUSE ME. We're having a bit too much fun." She didn't wait for his respond or reaction and hurried off.

Faking a hiccup, Raiharu pushed the man she was with away before getting up. '_I don't know how drunk looks like, but okay!_' she said with slight embarrassment, going after her sisters.

Giggling and sticking a tongue out, Ohana was careful not to touch the man of indigo hair too much. '_Wait for me!_' Ohana wanted to cry out, struggling up on her feet and trailing after them.

All four sisters never turned back as they dashed out of the silent room. Apparently that night a ruckus happened as someone shouted 'thief'. But no one was found and the Kimonos were found pawned the next day.

* * *

**Kohaku's note**: Anyone wants to play a guessing game? I know we won't be updating for a long while, but I am very, _very_ curious. So, my question is: who do you think which sister will end up with who? Pairings are already decided, but I would love to know what other people think. I won't tell the answer either since I don't want to spoil it. XD

Leave a review, if you are free! And thanks for reading!


End file.
